


lies within her power

by leeklustre



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Black Jewels Fusion, F/M, First Time, Implied past Rey/other, Present Tense, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeklustre/pseuds/leeklustre
Summary: She tells him she could break him.





	lies within her power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittersnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake/gifts).



She's so close to won. She lies on the bunk, propping herself up with an elbow, one hand under her chin. One hand on his arm as he sits beside her, fingers stroking idly as though she doesn't even realise she's doing it, moving lightly the way the reflection of water moves across rocks.

Then she says, "You must know that a Blood male can be broken on his Virgin Night just the way that a witch can. If the witch is too strong. You must trust me very much."

He flinches, the blow well-aimed. _It's not true_ , he tells himself, and although Snoke is gone, he hears it in Snoke's voice. He pretends he flinches at the intimacy, at her daring to put words to what's between them, what's about to happen. What he's been aiming for, this slow seduction, but suddenly...

He doesn't want to break her Jewelled power, even though fear of a Gray-Jewelled Queen is a healthy fear.

But does she want to break him?

His Ebon-Gray to her Gray; her caste of Queen to his of Warlord Prince - a perfect balance, an inimitable force if instead of opposing each other, they combine to oppose the galaxy. 

He's drawn her out with the promise of that balance.

For a moment, he doubts himself.

 _No._ He is vulnerable here, and she is not, but her perception of his vulnerability is itself a weapon that he can use.

_Dare all to win all._

"Only once," he murmurs. "And only part of you wants me broken, doesn't it, Rey?" It's her turn to flinch, although she tries to turn it into a series of quick blinks, looking away. "You can't ignore that part of you," Kylo says.

She shakes her head, irritated with him, dismissing that, dismissing the idea. She's so painfully honest; she shines her light outward, but not inward, not always; that darkness she prefers to let alone. He wonders if he can teach her to lie.

"I have no choice but to trust you, Rey," he says, and it's very, very nearly true.

He sees her eyes sharpen, her mind reaching to his to search out the lie. Her hand moves up his arm, and he turns, his knee sliding alongside hers, kissing her in the moment when all her senses are outstretched.

Her body is warm against his, but her mind is a fire.

With the rush of unfamiliar sensations, he feels himself falling, his inner web rushing up - and though it will not be her role at the end of things, it is fitting that here, Rey is the one to break his fall.


End file.
